


А вы уже загадали желание

by Dunya_Dunyavskaya



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Romance, Urban Fantasy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21809422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunya_Dunyavskaya/pseuds/Dunya_Dunyavskaya
Summary: Небольшая рождественская история про хорошее настроение и для хорошего настроения
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	А вы уже загадали желание

**Author's Note:**

> С Рождеством! :)

Патрик рухнул на стул и с отвращением посмотрел на длинную картонку меню. Есть не хотелось. Хотелось завернуться в одеяло, отрубиться, а проснуться после рождественских праздников или лучше ближе к весне. Аврал не оставлял времени не то что на отдых — даже на сон, и Патрик медленно подбирался к пределам собственной выносливости. Окружающие источники пока помогали поддерживать более-менее приемлемый уровень силы, но вечно на суррогате не протянешь. С другой стороны, какой у него выбор? Сейчас надо добирать энергию любыми способами, даже если после еды разморит и придётся бороться с дремотой. Не поест — протянет копыта, прости, Рудольф. Кстати, неплохой вариант: когда ещё получится так отдохнуть? Полежал бы в отключке, восстановился, вот только совесть не даст подставить шефа и тех, кому придётся брать оставшуюся работу на себя. Им и без него есть чем заняться.

На залитую ярким солнечным светом парковку, вид на которую открывался из панорамного окна, плавно зарулил Мерседес представительского класса. Принесла нелёгкая. В этой дыре невозможно разминуться, но до Рождества они отсюда не выберутся, если только не решат внезапно свести счёты с жизнью — без подпитки сейчас никто из них не выжил бы.

Водитель в чёрном, идеально сидящем на гороподобной фигуре костюме распахнул заднюю дверь, и оттуда показалась нога в туфле стоимостью с тот же Мерседес. К этой ноге присоединилась вторая, и их обладатель медленно распрямился. Элегантно поправив пиджак, он с видимым удовольствием посмотрел на редкие, медленно кружащиеся снежинки и прошёл ко входу в ресторан, оставляя на тонком слое снега чёткие следы.

Несмотря на белые из-за седины волосы и бороду, он привлекал внимание. И волосы, и борода познали руку настоящего мастера; уверенная осанка, подтянутая фигура и упругая походка больше говорили о кипящей энергии, чем о возрасте; а дизайнерская одежда кричала о деньгах. На старикана с явным интересом оглядывались женщины и некоторые мужчины, Патрик и сам бы обернулся, не работай на него и не знай, что скрывается за презентабельным фасадом. Нет, старикан, в принципе, нормальный мужик, но не в этот период. Сейчас все они…

— Патрик, рад видеть, — отвлёк его от наблюдения глубокий бас. Хозяин ресторана, здоровый лысый огр, до макушки покрытый татуировками, вышел поприветствовать его лично. — Я так понимаю, в этот раз на моё усмотрение?

— Фрэнк, привет, — нашёл в себе силы на видимость вежливости Патрик. Подняв глаза, он вяло улыбнулся и посмотрел на входную дверь. Та с мелодичным звоном открылась, и вместе с восхитительным морозным воздухом в обеденный зал вплыл старикан.

— Господин, — тут же почтительно согнулся в поклоне Фрэнк.

— Патрик, Фрэнк, — приветливо улыбнулся старикан, демонстрируя идеально белые зубы. Патрик подозревал, что они искусственные, но, возможно — только возможно, — в нём говорила ненависть ко всему живому, просыпающаяся в это время года. Тем временем старикан сел напротив и, сцепив в замок идеально наманикюренные пальцы, обратился к Фрэнку: — Будь добр, упакуй мне с собой пять порций жаркого и пару буханок чесночного хлеба. Только жаркое именно твоё, пожалуйста. Если у тебя сейчас нет на это времени, тогда что-нибудь другое, но мясное и жирное.

— Что вы, господин, жаркое обязательный пункт меню, — ответил тот, снова поклонившись, и добавил, прежде чем исчезнуть: — Патрик, принесу тебе двойную.

Патрик не ответил, сверля взглядом тёмное дерево столешницы. Меньше всего на свете ему сейчас хотелось видеть шефа.

— Патрик, удачно, что я тебя встретил, — энергично продолжал тем временем старикан. — Альберт вычерпал себя под ноль. — На этих словах Патрик похолодел: только дурак не понял бы, что вскоре последует. — Он на несколько дней впал в спячку, а потом будет восстанавливаться. В этом году он нам не помощник. Я хотел попросить Уэйна, но тебе явно далеко до предела. Подхватишь?

Патрик не ответил. Это было и не нужно, они оба знали, что он не откажет. Никогда не отказывает. Никто из них. Старикану невозможно отказать.

Между ними повисло молчание. Тихо играла музыка, от соседних столиков доносился стук приборов, голоса, смех, где-то сзади медленно считал ребёнок, пропустив четыре. В другое время Патрик улыбнулся бы, но пока что ему было не до смеха. Дополнительная работа не доставляла радости, мягко говоря, но находящийся на грани старикан рядом — это катастрофа. Не просто так их обходят за километр в конце года. Может, если Патрик прикусит язык и замрёт, его пронесёт? Хотя уже не пронесло.

Обычные запахи общепита смешались и дразнили обоняние: пряности, овощи, алкоголь, мясо и рыба — они делали муки голода почти невыносимыми, но странным образом создавали уют. Даже хорошо, что старикан сидел рядом. Если бы не его присутствие, Патрик наверняка задремал бы, а когда проснулся бы, вопрос открытый.

Фрэнк принёс доску с ещё тёплым, нарезанным толстыми кусками хлебом. В воздухе плыли ароматы выпечки, чеснока и едва уловимый — тимьяна. Патрик со стариканом одновременно протянули руки и взяли по куску. Кожу пальцев обожгло не успевшее остыть тесто.

Как старикан умудрялся есть, не проронив ни крошки в бороду, знал только он сам, Патрик же проглотил свой кусок практически не жуя и не заботясь о манерах, после чего сразу потянулся за следующим. Спустя вечность старикан коснулся прохладными пальцами его предплечья и тихо сказал:

— Прости, я знаю, что не вовремя, но такие вещи никогда не бывают к месту, а кто-то должен закончить работу. Только будь осторожен. Альберт новичок, но с объектами, которые почти не требуют силы, сложно работать.

Патрик уставился на громоздкий уродливый перстень с рубином, не вязавшийся с общим изысканным шиком стариканского образа, и кивнул, с трудом проглотив вставшую поперёк горла корку. Как будто у него был выбор.

Фрэнк поставил на стол глубокую тарелку, распространяющую умопомрачительный запах говяжьего жаркого, забрал пустую доску, положив вместо неё ещё одну с новой буханкой, и протянул несколько пакетов старикану:

— Ваш заказ, господин.

— Спасибо, Фрэнк, — ответил старикан, поднимаясь и протягивая деньги. — И тебе спасибо, Патрик.

Взяв пакеты, он постоял, рассматривая Патрика — тот затылком чувствовал взгляд, — и, коротко попрощавшись, направился к выходу. Зазвонил колокольчик, раздался тихий стук, и, только избавившись от давящего присутствия старикана, Патрик поднял голову. Как же он сейчас ненавидел жизнь. Мир, дар, предопределённость. Почему он не мог родиться обычным человеком? Считал бы Фрэнка бывшим боксёром, пускал слюни на старикана, работал бы… кем-нибудь обычным. Банкиром, или автомехаником, или парикмахером, или зоологом, а не вот это вот.

Оглядев стол, он взялся за ложку. Наверное, не просто так старикан его лапал: обычные для этого времени апатичность и безразличие к окружающим отступили, оставив после себя здоровое раздражение. Не иначе, старикан поделился силой.

Патрика кольнула совесть. По цветущему виду старикана не скажешь, но он работал как и все они — даже больше, потому что себе он оставлял самых магически одарённых существ и психологически сильных людей, к которым не каждый пробьётся. Энергия сейчас самый ценный ресурс, а старикан ей разбрасывается. Как бы копыта не откинул.

— Кто это? — услышал Патрик тихий голос со стороны стойки.

— Рождественский эльф, — прогудел Фрэнк. — Тише, не дразни.

— Рождественский? Это? В смысле эльф Санты? Они все такие?

Идиот.

Ответа Патрик не услышал — или не увидел, — но обернулся посмотреть на любопытного наглеца. На вид мужик как мужик: слегка за сорок, невысокий, в меру симпатичный, удобно и стильно одетый — увидеть и забыть, таких полно в любом уголке мира. Только фонящая сила выдавала в нём своего. Сильного своего, кого-то калибра старикана. Судя по очень смуглой коже, чёрным вьющимся волосам, толстому свитеру, да ещё и тёплой куртке, сейчас перекинутой через спинку стула, это кто-то из летних к ним пожаловал. 

— Укуси меня за зад, — в сердцах пробормотал Патрик тихо, чтобы его никто не услышал. Пока одни наслаждаются отпуском, другие пашут без сна и еды. Красавчиком в таких условиях мог оставаться только старикан.

Патрик откинулся на спинку и посмотрел на Фрэнка. Убедившись, что тот собирается принести добавку, он закрыл глаза. Сон отступил, но усталость по-прежнему туманила мысли, а впереди ждал увеличившийся объём работы, спасибо старикану. Надо уже поесть и снова браться за работу. Быстрее закончит — быстрее ляжет спать.

Стук посуды вернул его в реальность. Поблагодарив Фрэнка, Патрик начал заталкивать в себя вторую здоровую порцию. Первый голод прошёл — с непривычки живот раздулся, и еда больше не приносила удовольствия. После каждого глотка мутило, и желудок грозился лопнуть. В итоге всё равно придётся убирать тошноту магией, но сейчас даже крохи энергии на счету, и Патрик держался сколько мог.

Мужик у стойки продолжал его разглядывать — от чужого внимания волосы вставали дыбом. Отодвигая пустую тарелку, Патрик не выдержал и пристально посмотрел в ответ. Нашёл зверушку в зоопарке, козёл. Тот виновато улыбнулся, поднял руки, показывая раскрытые ладони, и наконец отвернулся. Давно бы так.

Но поздно. Все знают о вредности и мелочности эльфов, когда те не в настроении. И да, рождественские эльфы всё ещё остаются эльфами. Или мужик думал, что на него это правило не распространяется, потому что он крутой? Ну, значит, выяснит что-то новое.

Удовлетворённый, Патрик залпом выпил полулитровый стакан колы. Кубики льда звонко стукнули о стекло, финальным аккордом завершив этот обед. Пузырьки больно закололи горло, но после горячей еды холод приятной волной растёкся по телу. Подавив отрыжку, Патрик аккуратно составил посуду вместе, чтобы её проще было убрать, и бросил на стол несколько купюр. Когда он встал, то вцепился в столешницу и ненадолго замер: в глазах потемнело, и тошнота подступила к самому горлу. Переждав особенно сильный приступ головокружения, он снял со спинки стула куртку и осторожно понёс себя к выходу. С его тушей только упасть не хватало — развалит какой-нибудь стол к херам, потом будет стыдно Фрэнку в глаза посмотреть. С другой стороны, перед Рождеством пьяным от еды эльфом его не удивишь.

Морозный воздух обжёг лицо, отгоняя дымку дурмана перед глазами. Родная стихия делилась силами. Патрик помедлил и, не глядя, неловко нашарил рукав. Застегнув куртку, он достал из кармана шапку и неохотно её натянул. Вокруг царила зима: высокие сугробы скрыли землю, редкие кружащиеся снежинки падали на разгорячённую кожу и тут же таяли. Они тоже дарили энергию. Сюда Патрик еле полз, а теперь старикан, много хорошей еды и холод буквально вернули его к жизни. Уже и сверхурочная работа не навевала депрессию, как полчаса назад. Поколебавшись, Патрик направился домой пешком. Потратится, конечно, но он так давно не был на улице и сейчас пытался надышаться впрок.

Дом встретил тишиной, давно знакомым уютом и запахом апельсинов. Спасибо Алексу, старому, но ещё бодрому фею, много лет поддерживающему дом Патрика в чистоте, особенно в сезон. Если бы не эта помощь, входившего встречали бы не уютные свежие ароматы, а как минимум месяц не проветриваемое помещение и пыль, много-много пыли. На самом деле Алекс и холодильник забивал едой, и следил за тем, чтобы Патрик не исчерпал себя во время транса, и при необходимости заталкивал в него эту самую еду, и держал Рудольфа на быстром наборе, чтобы при необходимости вызвать скорую помощь в лице старикана. В этот раз Патрик тоже мог поесть дома, но ему не хватило силы воли отказать себе в небольшой передышке.

Сегодня его буквально выкинуло из транса — он сначала даже не понял, что случилось. Выходить по собственной воле раз в несколько дней нормально: сходить в туалет, немного восстановить силы, а потом снова взяться за работу, но тогда разум зацепился за реальность. Как только Патрик осознал себя дома, тут же снова попытался сконцентрироваться, потом снова, и снова, и снова. Такое может случиться в детстве, когда сила только проснулась. Умение входить в транс и им управлять — первое, чему учатся рождественские эльфы, позже они с такими проблемами не сталкиваются, ну или Патрик никогда об этом не слышал.

А три часа назад, когда сознание отказалось подчиняться, он не на шутку разволновался. Дар отзывался, и сила — по крайней мере, её остатки — была с ним, но сконцентрироваться не получалось. Заставив себя успокоиться, Патрик решил сделать перерыв, подумав, что, может, накопилась усталость и, если отвлечься, получится взять себя в руки.

Он отмок в душе, переоделся в свежую одежду, даже побрился, хотя обычно к этому времени старался избегать зеркал. Почти два метра ростом, он, как и все рождественские эльфы, весь год усиленно занимался спортом, наращивая мышечную массу, и тщательно следил за здоровьем. Когда находишься на пике физической формы, проще переносить адские месяцы перед Рождеством, но и тем сильнее контраст между цветущим, сильным здоровяком и смотрящим на тебя из зеркала тощим, трясущимся доходягой в одежде не по размеру, с землистым цветом лица и мешками под поблекшими глазами. Пусть к рождественским эльфам не возвращается прежняя форма, когда они заканчивают работу и хотя бы несколько дней отсыпаются, однако кожа приобретает более-менее нормальный оттенок, а во взгляде появляется живость. По крайней мере, нет ощущения, что смотришь на живой труп.

Сегодня же Патрик сознательно действовал медленно, методично, растворяясь в обычных повседневных заботах. Он долго выбирал одежду, просмотрел новости, даже тщательно расчесался. Собравшись, он поколебался, тратить ли столько времени, и всё-таки не сдержался: пошёл обедать к Фрэнку. Причём не на такси и тем более не на машине (нет, спасибо, ему личного Рудольфа не подвезли, садиться же в таком состоянии за руль — самоубийство), а на своих двоих, наслаждаясь каждым шагом, каждым вдохом. Раз уж он позволил себе паузу, то собирался взять от неё каждую мелочь.

Встреча со стариканом заставила его задуматься. Может, не просто так сознание не удержало транс? Может, Патрик почувствовал, что Альберт себя исчерпал? С одной стороны, это значило, что он стал сильнее — вон, и старикан работы подкинул, косвенно подтвердив эту догадку, — с другой… Что с другой? А хрен знает. Так далеко Патрик не заглядывал и никогда не интересовался, что происходит с рождественскими эльфами, когда дар развивается до настолько высокого уровня. Пока что всё останется как есть, но сила будет расти дальше. Скоро, чего доброго, появится излишек. Ближе к весне надо поговорить со стариканом — слетать с катушек из-за нереализованного дара Патрик не хотел.

Повесив куртку на крючок, он забежал наверх, чтобы нацепить растянутую майку и удобные мягкие штаны, и спустился в комнату для медитаций. Как и в любой такой комнате, мебели здесь, конечно, не было, чтобы не отвлекала крупными деталями, только несколько подушек на полу, потому что посиди на твёрдом несколько дней, не поднимаясь, — задница станет квадратной. Патрик открыл окно, привычно взбил подушки и сгрёб их в кучу. Поудобнее на них устроившись, он начал рассматривать мелкие абстрактные узоры на красном ковре и красных же обоях. Взгляд скользил с одного элемента на другой, цеплялся за давно знакомые завитки, чёрточки, точки. Родная стихия поддерживала морозным воздухом, и каждый вдох будто напитывал энергией. Сознание очищалось, мысли гасли одна за другой, связь с реальностью истончалась… Вскоре Патрик не видел неоновых, вырвиглазных стен, не слышал звуков с улицы, не чувствовал запахов — теперь он жил чужими жизнями, мечтами, эмоциями.

Эмоции. Они управляют нами. Из-за них мы влюбляемся, ссоримся, чего-то достигаем, чего-то жаждем. «Тоже хочу на Карибы», — подумал ты в сердцах. Через минуту тебя отвлекли новые события, скоро тебе захочется чего-то нового, но это твоё желание — пусть всего мгновение, но страстное и искреннее — высказано, прочувствовано, оно уже оставило след в твоей жизни. И теперь, перед праздниками, эльфы переживают вместе с тобой прошедший год, выискивают вот такие желания и, если могут, исполняют. Один человек — одно желание.

К Рождеству все получают подарки. Это непреложный закон, который не был и не будет нарушен. Ради этого лягут костьми все рождественские эльфы и стариканы в любых уголках мира, иначе отдача от невыполненного закона превратит их в пускающие слюни овощи. Это кого посильнее. Слабую молодёжь просто размажет, и ещё вопрос, что хуже. Сложно найти кого-то могущественнее рождественских эльфов: они видят нас насквозь, изменяют мир, подстраивают его под наши нужды. Минимально, но это уже больше, чем доступно любым другим живым существам. Бедняк не станет миллионером по щелчку пальцев, умерший не оживёт, и тем более не сбудется проклятие в адрес кого-то другого, зато путёвка на Карибы, выигранная в викторине, бродячая собака, прибившаяся к вам, хлеб из полбы и тыквенных семечек в соседней пекарне, о каком вы давно мечтали, новый друг, интересный опыт, неожиданная встреча, получившийся ужин, крутая машина или новая ручка — всё это возможно. Масштаб желания не имеет значения. Эмоции, они — единственное, что по-настоящему важно. Эмоции и сила. Действительно ли вы этого хотели и насколько ради вас надо изменять мир.

Зная объём работы, ни один рождественский эльф в здравом уме не будет тратить силы на сложно исполняемое желание. Шутка ли, обслужить всех людей и магических существ Земли. Даже несмотря на то, что рождественские эльфы и стариканы объединяются, это всё ещё очень, невероятно, катастрофически много. Если каждый раз заморачиваться, скорее протянешь ноги, чем выполнишь план.

Вот и сейчас Патрик, не задерживаясь, передвигался из одного сознания в другое. Новый тренер, попугай, фотографии из сломанного компьютера, новая должность, новый кабель для зарядки телефона, ребёнок… м-м-м… Да, хорошо, ребёнок. Вернуть бывшую, свидание в парке, попробовать тунцзыдань (что это вообще?), переехать, один раз не бежать за автобусом, похудеть, ст… О. Патрик на мгновение заколебался. Блин, сила. Новый телек было бы проще устроить. Мужик был в дрова, когда думал об этом, и, видимо, будет снова во время исполнения, иначе вряд ли получится, но устоять невозможно. Ладно. Если совсем не хулиганить, со скуки умрёшь — страпон так страпон.

Картинки мелькали перед глазами всё быстрее, желания — банальные, причудливые, мерзкие, интересные — сменяли друг друга, едва получив толчок к исполнению. Только иногда Патрик позволял себе потратить чуть больше времени и сил. В конце концов, он тоже не бездушный конвейер, нет-нет да и давала о себе знать природа эльфа, и тогда кому-то предстояло похудеть благодаря расстройству желудка, или получить здорового плюшевого динозавра, не влезающего в квартиру, или трахнуть начальницу шестидесяти пяти лет от роду (тот посыл на хуй было невозможно проигнорировать, столько в него было вложено души).

А ещё ему встречались дети, умирающие от рака, и взрослые, потерявшие родных, отчаявшиеся мужчины и опустившие руки женщины. Люди, феи, джинны, водяные — никто не застрахован от неудач и не всем хватает характера не сломаться. В такие моменты природа эльфа тоже давала о себе знать, только другая её сторона, и Патрик честно пытался вытащить на свет что-то стоящее, пусть не способное вернуть веру в судьбу, но дающее повод и желание жить. Возможно, в этих случаях он тратил непозволительно много энергии, но что значит энергия одного, почти бессмертного существа? Поспать, отъесться — и снова как огурчик, а кто знает, сколько времени у тех людей и волшебных существ. Вдруг исполнение одного, особенного, желания сможет что-то изменить. Патрик очень старался его угадать, это особенное желание, хотя вряд ли у него каждый раз получалось. Он никогда — никогда — не возвращался узнать наверняка. Не хотел знать.

***

Выйдя из транса, Патрик помассировал затёкшие ноги. В реальности царила ночь, и комнату освещал уличный фонарь. Его свет сейчас лежал на стене чётким прямоугольником, приглушив обычно яркие цвета и погрузив окружающий мир во все мыслимые оттенки серого. Окно по-прежнему оставалось открытым. В последние дни явно похолодало: дыхание вырывалось облаком пара, пальцы, уши и кончик носа закоченели, а на длинной щетине под носом осел иней. Заставив себя встать, Патрик забежал в туалет и прошёл на кухню, чтобы быстро запихнуть в себя всю калорийную еду, какую найдёт. Уже возвращаясь обратно, он бросил взгляд на календарь. Пятое декабря. Должен успеть.

Снова транс, снова чужие, сменяющие друг друга сознания, снова желания, эмоции. Двигаться вперёд становилось всё сложнее. Сил хватало с лихвой, но как же надоела эта шарманка, кто бы знал. Только упрямство и угроза невыполненного плана заставляли и дальше перебирать людей и нелюдей. Один, ещё один, ещё… Ого, уже? Похоже, он добрался до конца своего плана. Это стоило отметить очередной паузой, а потом можно взять остатки Альберта.

Совершив привычный моцион от туалета до кухни, Патрик поспешил обратно и плюхнулся на подушки. Последний рывок, там вроде немного было. К чему он не был готов, так это к бешеной скорости, с которой сознания замелькали перед глазами, стоило ему провалиться в транс. Нужные, легковыполнимые желания будто начали находиться сами собой. Он даже не успевал толком отделить одну личность от другой. Патрик остановился. Что происходит?

Обычно, чтобы считать кого-то — неважно, человека или волшебное существо, — сначала надо преодолеть естественную защиту разума. Даже дети подсознательно возводят такие барьеры, даже младенцы, даже недееспособные психопаты. Никому не нужен внезапный стриптиз внутреннего «я», у всех есть свои секреты, не предназначенные для других.

Сейчас же Патрик не чувствовал сопротивления, будто чужие сознания сразу открывались для него. Не может такого быть. Он присмотрелся к следующему разуму. Да нет, всё на месте — только вместо того, чтобы мягко спружинить под почти невесомым прикосновением силы, защита растаяла. Патрик сдал назад. Нет, стоит. Ещё раз. Ос-то-рож-но… Растаяла. Стоп, минуту. Не растаяла — это для него она больше не была преградой. Он просто проходил сквозь неё, не замечая.

Патрик с самого начала ожидал, что с новой партией разберётся быстрее, чем со своими: Альберт совсем недавно к ним присоединился, и дар-то толком не раскачал. Растёт сила — растёт сложность, это все знают, но всё равно лёгкость, с которой он проходил защиту, оказалась сюрпризом. Точно надо будет поговорить со стариканом, когда тот отоспится и придёт в себя после праздников.

Ну, зато не придётся сидеть до победного. Патрик снова взялся за работу, остановившись только пару раз ради перекуса. Ресурсов явно не хватало, организм начал подавать недвусмысленные сигналы, что истощение не за горами. Кто бы мог подумать, что можно отключиться на такой ерунде. Теперь Патрик понимал, о чём говорил старикан, когда предупреждал о работе с простыми объектами. От постоянного мельтешения и почти бесконтрольного оттока силы — медленного, едва заметного и очень неприятного — к горлу поднялась тошнота, а в висках запульсировала боль. Здравый смысл буквально орал остановиться, но тогда пришлось бы снова возвращаться к невыполненным желаниям, дольше ждать возможности уснуть. Конец-то вот он, совсем немного осталось.

Дотянул Патрик на чистом упрямстве. Стоило ему покинуть последнее сознание, на него опустилась тишина. В трансе не мешали звуки, свет, движение рядом — вокруг царило благословенное ничто. После недавнего хаоса образов, звуков, разумов это ожидаемое, но всё равно внезапное спокойствие казалось величайшим из благ. Патрик позволил себе пару мгновений насладиться пустотой, после чего вернулся в реальность, упал на разбросанные подушки и отключился.

***

Разбудило его едва заметное неприятное ощущение. Всё тело… Даже не тело — кожа будто слабо вибрировала. Ни на что не похожее чувство. Патрик никогда такого не испытывал и, наверное, забеспокоился бы, если бы не недавний марафон. Как такая мелочь вообще могла выдернуть рождественского эльфа, почти исчерпавшего себя в ноль, из глубокого сна, больше похожего на обморок? Даже магически доработанный будильник справлялся через раз. Вернее, справлялся-то он каждый, но не всегда Патрик мог заставить себя встать — выключал сигнал и снова отрубался.

Он перевернулся на спину и закрыл предплечьем глаза. Чтоб Алекс был жив-здоров: не поленился дотащить до постели и укутать в одеяло — наслаждаться бы и наслаждаться долгожданным полуобмороком. Сделав над собой усилие, Патрик посмотрел на смартфон. Проклятье. Ещё двое суток до часа икс. Он повернулся на бок и закрыл глаза. Вопреки ожиданиям, сон не овладел им ни в следующее мгновение, ни через несколько минут. Непонятная вибрация никак не давала расслабиться и в то же время оставалась настолько слабой, что звать на помощь было неловко.

Сдавшись, Патрик выпутался из одеяла и поплёлся в ванную. Может, если хорошо отмокнуть, его отпустит.

Едва тёплые струи колотили по шее, плечам, спине. Вода стекала по волосам на лицо, щекотно сбегала вниз по груди и ногам. Стоило пошевелиться, шершавые плитки пола массировали стопы. Усталость отступала, и рассеивалась дымка, мешающая думать — снова появились вкус к жизни и нормальные эмоции. Например, нервозность из-за дурацкой вибрации. К тому времени, когда горячая вода закончилась, Патрик всерьёз раздумывал, не связаться ли со стариканом. Останавливала мысль, что они всё равно через пару дней увидятся, а старикан сейчас или разбирается с последними желаниями, или отсыпается.

Большого праздника, ради которого и заводил будильник, Патрик всегда ждал с нетерпением. Его устраивал старикан за несколько дней до Рождества — ещё один подарок волшебным существам и им сочувствующим. Устраивал в своём, очень узнаваемом, стиле: гостей встречали изысканно украшенные залы, море дорогой еды, хороший алкоголь, массовка модельной внешности и в дизайнерских шмотках, но любили эти вечера не за налёт элитарности. Даже рождественские эльфы, несмотря на полуофициальный статус той самой массовки, старались их не пропускать.

Только старикану известно, как он создавал настоящую рождественскую атмосферу, однако именно она правила бал в этом ежегодном веселье. И верилось в лучшее, и хотелось обнять весь мир, и все, стоящие рядом — хоть друзья, хоть враги, хоть незнакомцы, — оказывались как никогда к месту, будто дополняли картину, придавая ей красок и полноты. Честное слово, походить несколько часов в подобии униформы — невеликая цена за подобные эмоции.

Кстати, об униформе. Патрик выключил ледяную воду и, небрежно промокнув тело, обмотал бёдра полотенцем. Кожа покрылась мурашками от холодного воздуха. Капли с волос стекали по груди и быстро подсыхающей спине, оставляя неприятные влажные дорожки. Взяв второе полотенце, он направился в спальню, на ходу растирая голову.

Костюм ждал своего часа в самом углу шкафа, в закрытом чехле со скромной надписью “Boglioli”. Ну конечно. Рядом висел ещё один чехол, а ниже выстроилось несколько коробок. Тёмно-зелёный пиджак с брюками, бордовая рубашка и шарф в соответствующих цветах. Запонки… Нет, что ли? И то хлеб. С его коллекцией можно открыть музей запонок с изумрудами и рубинами. Так, погодите, а где?.. А-а-а, вон, наверху, Алекс уже распаковал, видимо. Зелёная жёсткая трилби с бордовой же лентой. Серьёзно, только старикан может слепить из всего этого элегантный образ.

Патрик вздохнул. Убедившись, что обсох, он натянул бельё и взялся за рубашку. Небрежно одетых рождественских эльфов старикан не терпел. Все они когда-то пропускали вечер, потому что костюм не сел, а поправить уже было некогда. Сейчас же Патрику кровь из носа надо попасть к старикану.

После примерки Патрик снова попробовал заснуть, но только начал сильнее нервничать из-за вибрации. Смирившись с неизбежностью ожидания, он откинул одеяло. Ладно хоть, нескольких дней сна хватило, чтобы тело накопило энергии — по крайней мере, кожа приобрела нормальный цвет, а в глазах появился блеск. Это хороший знак, иначе Патрика не остановило бы даже опасение помешать трансу или, ещё хуже, сну.

За два дня, оставшиеся до вечера, он сходил постричься, выбрался на фитнес, заглянул к Фрэнку выпить в хорошей компании — в общем, убивал время как мог, и всё равно обнаружил себя полностью одетым и порывисто вышагивающим у собственного порога почти на два часа раньше. А, плевать, старикан всегда приезжает заранее. Патрик достал телефон и набрал номер.

В ожидании такси он вышел на крыльцо, надеясь, что холодный воздух немного успокоит нервы, и сбежал по ступенькам, едва услышав звук мото-ра у подъездной дорожки. Всю дорогу он кусал губы и невидяще смотрел в окно. Машина не успела полностью остановиться, а он уже протянул деньги водителю и открыл дверь. Лёгкая музыка у входа настраивала на праздничный лад, приглашая оставить все проблемы снаружи. Вот как получится избавиться от зуда, так сразу.

В большом зале праздничная иллюминация ещё не была включена, но уже вовсю суетились официанты, накрывая на столы. У одной стены возвышалась изысканно украшенная разлапистая ёлка с пока ещё незажжёнными свечами на ветвях, под ней в кажущемся беспорядке лежали подарки. В воздухе плыл запах корицы и пряников — запах Рождества.

В конце зала, в кресле, больше похожем на трон, восседал старикан. То есть поза-то у него была вполне расслабленная и какая угодно, только не официальная, но это же старикан — просто сидеть он не может. На ступеньке у его ног откинулась на локти Софи при полном параде, как и положено рождественской эльфийке на этом вечере, за спинкой стоял Майкл. Виктор то ли хотел опуститься на пол рядом с креслом, то ли подняться, но замер на одном колене и сейчас о чём-то тихо спорил со стариканом. Увидев Патрика, Софи и Майкл заулыбались и направились к нему.

Старик, бросив взгляд в сторону входной двери, парой слов завершил разговор и махнул рукой, подзывая Патрика.

Тот от всей души обнял эльфов, встретивших его на полпути. Через мгновение к ним присоединился Виктор. Патрик замер в их крепких руках, ощущая тепло тел, которое не могла скрыть никакая дизайнерская одежда, позволил чужой силе поддержать себя — всё-таки рождественским эльфам в год смены у кресла старикана давали больше времени на восстановление, — и почувствовал, как расслабляются плечи. Здесь семья, здесь поддержат, помогут, выше головы прыгнут для него, как и он для них. Только ради этого стоило приехать.

Отстранившись, Патрик пошёл к старикану. Тот обратился к троице:

— Идите поешьте, пока есть возможность, ребята.

Вглядевшись в Патрика, он кивнул на место, где недавно сидела Софи:

— Не хватило тебе нагрузки, да?

Поддёрнув штанины, Патрик опустился на ступеньку чуть ближе, чтобы прислониться спиной к подлокотнику.

— Это нереализованная сила? — ответил он вопросом на вопрос.

— Да. Ты исчерпал физические силы, но не магические. Я думал, у тебя есть ещё год-два.

Патрик тоже так думал. Они помолчали, наблюдая, как флиртуют Софи с официантом. Выбранные для этого года тёмно-зелёный и бордовый ей шли, только зря она выбрала юбку. И так всегда худые ноги сейчас казались костями, обтянутыми тонкой кожей. Вообще, обычно девчонки в год дежурства у кресла выбирали брюки — говорили, сидеть удобнее. Не подошли, может.

Прикосновение стало неожиданностью. Сильная рука сжала плечо, словно пытаясь удержать на месте. Несколько мгновений ничего не происходило, а потом остатки силы мощным потоком устремились к этой руке. Ещё через пару секунд начал успокаиваться зуд… вибрация, не отпускающая последние два дня. Не устройся Патрик раньше на полу, рухнул бы от облегчения и опустошённого резерва. Каплей больше — и привет, магический сон. Даже жутко, как хорошо старикан чувствует их пределы.

Тот отпустил плечо и протянул вперёд кулак:

— Держи.

Патрик подставил ладонь, и на неё упал уродливый перстень с огромным камнем, похожий на тот, что носил старикан, только, в отличие от стариканского, этот излучал знакомую силу. Обернувшись, Патрик встретился глазами со стариканом.

— Когда отоспишься и немного восстановишься, позвони мне. Долго не тяни. Тебе до следующего сезона надо научиться справляться с этим, — серьёзно сказал тот и указал подбородком на перстень. — Накопитель пока спрячь. Держи его при себе.

В зал зашёл Рудольф в полуформе. Он всегда выглядел немного комично в коричневом костюме и с выпущенными ветвистыми рогами, но чувства юмора ему не подвезли, поэтому смеяться над ним не решались. За ним следовали первые гости — видимо, подбросил по просьбе старикана. По опыту, теперь начнёт подтягиваться народ, да и другие олени скоро привезут особых персон. Дежурные рождественские эльфы поторопились назад. Скорее всего, ещё четверо появятся с минуты на минуту, однако пока что Патрик позволил себе остаться на месте и перевести дух.

Вот почему он не любил годы дежурства у кресла: им давали более сложные желания, чтобы они быстрее закончили и могли прийти в себя, а быстрый расход силы всегда даётся тяжело. Сейчас он прочувствовал это в полной мере.

Скоро к ним присоединились ещё два рождественских эльфа. После приветственных объятий Патрик отошёл к стене, поближе к столу с закусками. Пока он жевал всё, что попалось под руку, наблюдал, как заполняется зал. Лесные эльфы, рождественские, водные, феи, колдуны, русалки, вампиры — они уважительно приветствовали старикана, радовались встрече друг с другом, смеялись. Много-много сильных, чистых, нескрытых эмоций. Патрик, конечно, не элементаль, чтобы поглощать эмоции, но при таком их количестве даже он мог подпитаться.

А вон наглый летний мужик из ресторана. За ним по пятам следовал Блитцен, как и положено, в коричневом костюме и рогатой полуформе. Это он летнего мужика сюда доставил? Ничего себе, важная персона, значит. Прихрамывая, мужик прошёл к старикану, и тот даже встал, чтобы крепко его облапить. Они ненадолго застыли, хлопая друг друга по спинам, потом о чём-то коротко переговорили, и старикан безошибочно нашёл взглядом Патрика, указав в его сторону. Мужик тоже повернулся. Его брови удивлённо взлетели, но он рассмеялся и кивнул, что-то добавив. Старикан с улыбкой пожал плечами, бросил пару слов и, ещё раз сжав плечо мужика, опустился в кресло.

В этот момент рядом с Патриком вырос жующий Алистер, похоже, отправившийся сюда прямо из комнаты для медитаций. Да он на грани. Не зная наверняка, кто-нибудь мог бы перепутать его с голодным вампиром: землистый цвет лица и мутные глаза ещё мелочи, но красные искры в зрачках были классическим признаком неуправляемой жажды крови. Только униформа рождественского эльфа не давала ошибиться.

— Эй, хорошо, что ты пришёл, — мягко сказал Патрик, крепко его обнимая и делясь крохами силы. У него самого почти ничего не осталось, но кто-нибудь точно подкинет ещё. Хотя бы отодвинут от опасной границы.

Вот, даже ждать не пришлось: он отвёл одну руку в сторону, чтобы притянуть присоединившуюся к ним Мари. Мимо побратима в таком состоянии ни один рождественский эльф не пройдёт. Она положила голову на плечо Алистера и тоже начала его подпитывать, отстранившись только через пару минут. Конечно, в нормальное состояние они его не вернули, но у него хотя бы ушла краснота из глаз.

Мари потянула Алистера к соседнему столу с более калорийными закусками, а Патрик повернулся к стоящему рядом и с интересом наблюдающему за ними летнему мужику:

— Жизнь ничему не научила, да?

— Было больно, — добродушно отозвался тот, протягивая шампанское.

Патрик принял бокал и, чокнувшись с мужиком, сделал символический глоток. Жалкая попытка.

— Зимой можно поскользнуться. Надо смотреть под ноги, — наконец отозвался он. Ему не стыдно, не-а. И не станет.

— Как у тебя получилось?

Похоже, мужик на самом деле не злился. По крайней мере, и голос, и взгляд выражали весёлое любопытство. В ответ на такое отношение тоже хотелось ответить по-человечески.

— Я же рождественский эльф. Мы умеем менять ткань мира.

— Я думал, только для исполнения желаний.

— Ну, в общем, да. — Патрик развернулся к нему всем телом и объяснил: — В каком-то смысле я выполнил желание. Ты меня разозлил, я пожелал и тут же это желание выполнил. Чего не вылечился-то?

— Мне не сильно мешает. Не хочу тратить лишнее вдали от стихии. Иногда и крохи нужны. — Помолчав, мужик повёл плечами и признал: — И это правда был интересный опыт.

— Думал, мне сил не хватит?

Задумчиво рассматривая толпу, мужик покачал головой:

— Сам не знаю, о чём думал. Вернее, я вообще об этом не думал. В такое время я никогда не был поблизости от вас, многое в новинку. — Он широко улыбнулся и, вернувшись взглядом к Патрику, добавил: — В конце концов, я турист, а туристы бывают беспечны.

Турист, тискающийся со стариканом и пользующийся услугами его оленей, ага-да. С другой стороны, если они со стариканом ровесники... Много ли вещей можно увидеть впервые в таком возрасте? Угрозы здесь нет, можно расслабиться и получать удовольствие.

— Азам, — всё ещё улыбаясь, представился мужик, протянув ладонь.

— Патрик.

Ответив на рукопожатие, Патрик с удивлением почувствовал, как остатки его силы реагируют на чужую. Замерев, он прислушался к ощущениям и спросил:

— Ты кто?

— Никогда нас не встречал?

Всё так же сжимая чужие пальцы и следя за метанием магии, Патрик молча покачал головой.

— Я ифрит. — Азам не отстранялся и с интересом наблюдал за выражением его лица. Даже едва заметно поиграл силой, создавая дополнительные возмущения. Потрясающе.

Патрик опустил руку и сделал большой глоток шампанского.

— Почему я не реагировал так на других пустынных существ?

— Потому что никогда не встречался с ними обессиленный, — объяснил Азам, понизив голос: как раз в этот момент старикан начал торжественную речь. — Кроме того, щиты долго полностью сдерживают силу. Если ты, обессиленный, не касался кого-то с прорывающейся силой, тебе не на что было так реагировать. Когда восстановишься и вернёшь щиты, на меня тоже перестанешь. Без щитов и с полным резервом было бы значительно сильнее.

Теперь настала очередь Питера смотреть с любопытством:

— Неприятно?

Тот тихо рассмеялся:

— Восстановишься и можешь ещё раз попробовать.

Они замолчали, слушая, как старикан поздравляет всех с наступающим. Существа вокруг внимали рождественской речи, послушно смеясь в нужных местах и хором отвечая на редкие вопросы. Какая идиллия. Патрик и поехидничал бы, но его самого захватила общая атмосфера предвкушения. В это время все ждут волшебства — даже те, кто принадлежит волшебному миру.

Когда отгремели аплодисменты и, повинуясь силам старикана и дежурных рождественских эльфов, на ёлке зажглись свечи, Азам одним глотком допил остатки шампанского и снова повернулся к Патрику:

— На самом деле, я бы хотел извиниться. Было бестактно с моей стороны так тебя рассматривать. В своё оправдание могу сказать, что сначала не мог понять, кто ты, а потом никак не мог поверить, что ты эльф.

— У вас же есть пустынные эльфы? — Патрик взял у проходящего мимо официанта два бокала и протянул один Азаму.

— Они другие. — В ответ на удивлённый взгляд тот пояснил: — Я ифрит. Мы видим магию и по ней определяем существ. У рождественских эльфов и пустынных она разная.

Всё-таки пустынники странные. Хотя это, наверное, не в пустынниках дело: старикан тоже не от мира сего. Похоже, с возрастом у всех крыша едет, независимо от географии. Патрик честно постарался понять такое восприятие мира:

— А русалки пресных и солёных вод? Холодных и тропических?

— Они похожи, — охотно поддержал его интерес Азам. — А ещё похожи огры и элементали воздуха, особенно когда концентрируют силу для атаки.

Может, он говорил правду, но, судя по затаившейся в уголках губ улыбке, прекрасно понимал, какую реакцию вызовут его слова. Хотя на самом деле всегда интересно покопаться в таких вещах, но, пожалуй, не на пьянке, завершающей адский рабочий марафон.

Когда неожиданно громко раздались первые ноты Гимна колокольчиков, Патрик не мог сдержать улыбки. Очень вовремя. Положив руку на плечи Азаму, он потянул его в толпу. Тот явно не понимал, что происходит, но после секундного замешательства послушно сделал несколько шагов вперёд. Правильно, Рождество — праздник общения, дружбы, любви и обнимашек. Если ты к этому не готов, сиди дома.

Стоявшие перед ними тролль и русалка раскрыли руки, приглашая в круг. Тролль стиснул Патрика, невысокая русалка приобняла Азама за талию, и, когда грянул хор голосов, Патрик вместе со всеми от души завопил первый куплет, не заботясь о том, чтобы попадать в ноты. Он прижимал к себе соседей и впитывал, впитывал чужие эмоции, щедро делясь своими в ответ.

Отмерев, Азам приобнял русалку и Патрика, с широкой улыбкой наблюдая за существами вокруг. Он не пел, но тоже открылся и позволил своим эмоциям влиться в мешанину, царящую сейчас в зале. Огромное тело тролля источало жар, но даже он не шёл ни в какое сравнение с тем, что несло прикосновение Азама: казалось, его ладонь прожигает одежду насквозь. Патрик почти варился заживо, но он ни за что на свете не променял бы этот момент на прохладу родной стихии.

Прокричав последние слова, Патрик на мгновение сильнее сжал Азама с троллем, пролив последнему немного шампанского на брюки, а потом засвистел и зааплодировал вместе со всеми.

Опустив глаза, он увидел, что на него смотрит Азам, и прикоснулся своим бокалом к его.

— Чего?

Тот покачал головой, но всё-таки спросил, прежде чем сделать глоток:

— Ты совсем не умеешь петь, да?

— Не боишься повторения?

Азам рассмеялся:

— Тебя сейчас ничто не выведет из себя. Пойдём, я кое-что заметил. Вдруг ты их ещё не знаешь.

Он повёл Патрика к столу и положил на тарелку два каких-то пельменя. Ну, не пельменя, но какие-то штуки, завёрнутые в тонкое тесто.

— Что это?

— Гостеприимство Эдварда.

Патрик даже не сразу понял, что тот имеет в виду старикана — нечасто они используют это имя. Тем временем Азам взял один пельмень и откусил половину. На тарелку побежал сок. Он стекал по светлому тесту, по красивым длинным пальцам, ловко удерживающим разваливающуюся конструкцию. Тонкие, ранее незаметные чёрные волоски, покрывающие фаланги, потемнели, выделяясь на гладкой коже. Начинка в тесте поблёскивала от влаги и, возможно, жира. Пахло мясом, кунжутом, перцем и ещё немного мёдом. Очень… аппетитно.

— Блюдо моей родины. Попробуй.

Наверняка он имел в виду взять себе новую порцию со стола — всё-таки пустынники трепетно относились к гигиене и личным вещам, — но Патрик не мог отказать себе в удовольствии немного побезобразничать. Он взял второй пельмень и куда менее изящно надкусил над уже подставленной тарелкой. По подбородку и рукам тут же потёк сок, а часть начинки с брызгами шлёпнулась в образовавшуюся лужу.

— Очень вкусно, — искренне признал он, сглотнув. Ему стало неловко за свои манеры. Побезобразничать не значит продемонстрировать отсутствие воспитания, но кто ж знал, что тут нужна немалая сноровка.

Азам наблюдал за ним с нечитаемым выражением лица и всё так же держа на весу вторую половину своего пельменя. Аккуратно положив её в рот, он тщательно пережёвывал и наблюдал, как Патрик заталкивает в себя остатки.

— Я очень рад, — медленно ответил Азам. — Я думал, вам нельзя пьянеть.

— Нельзя. Но на Рождество можно, спасибо Санте.

— О, — заинтересовался Азам, — вы всегда зовёте Эдварда Сантой?

— Да, — односложно ответил Патрик, не глядя на него, и опустошил бокал.

— Да?

— Да.

— Ещё шампанского? — после секундного молчания спросил Азам.

— Я лучше виски. Будешь? Я принесу, — предложил Патрик.

— С удовольствием.

— Я быстро.

Завернуть в туалет, чтобы сполоснуть руки и лицо, а потом сбегать к бару много времени не заняло. Когда он вернулся, Азам с полной тарелкой уже ждал у высокого круглого стола неподалёку. Теперь на ней лежали не только давешние пельмени, но и более привычные креветки в кляре, корзиночки с паштетом, кусочки курицы, рыбы — в общем, много калорийной, вкусной еды. Никаких тебе овощей и прочей травы.

Рядом с Азамом смеялась миниатюрная Хейли — вот на ней брюки от униформы рождественских эльфов сидели идеально. Положив руку на предплечье Азама, она поднялась на носочки, собираясь что-то тихо сказать. Тот послушно наклонил голову, умудрившись при этом сохранить полную достоинства осанку и почти коснувшись символической шляпки, чудом державшейся на её кудряшках. Из-за услышанного на его губах заиграла улыбка, а от уголков глаз побежали морщинки, придавая ему ещё более искренний и открытый вид. Когда он снова встретился с ней взглядом и шутливо поцеловал протянутую ладонь, на его лице ясно читалось восхищение. Надо сказать, цвета этого года очень шли Хейли, только слепой не оценил бы её шарма.

При приближении Патрика она оскалилась ещё шире и раскрыла объятия. Сложившись почти вдвое, он от души стиснул её так, что из её горла вырвался писк, а потом чмокнул в макушку, рядом со шляпкой, взял за плечи и развернул от стола. Символический ласковый шлепок пониже спины явно не стал для неё неожиданностью. Всё она понимала.

— Здесь занято, поищи в другом месте, — отправил её к гостям Патрик.

— Жадина, — отреагировала она, разворачиваясь на ходу и откровенно оглядывая Азама с ног до головы, а потом ребячески показала язык и слилась с толпой.

Когда Патрик посмотрел на Азама, тот всё ещё улыбался. Не с восхищением, но так широко, будто сдерживал смех.

— Что?

— Вы и правда похожи на эльфов.

— Мы и есть эльфы, — проворчал Патрик, разливая виски. В конце концов, за новыми порциями не набегаешься, тем более здесь столько мерзавцев, падких на сильные сущности. Патрик ещё сам не решил, как хочет закончить этот вечер, но пока что не собирался делиться вниманием Азама. Тот оказался интересным собеседником и симпатичным мужиком. Вроде ничего особенного, однако было что-то в излучаемом им спокойствии, манерах, лице со свойственными его народу рублеными чертами. Ну и сила, да. Патрик не претендовал на оригинальность: сила — это всегда сексуально.

— Ты же знаешь, что она тебя дразнила?

— Угу. С наступающим! — предложил тост Патрик, поднимая бокал.

Конечно, дразнила, какой эльф встанет на пути у побратима? Вот только, прояви он меньше заинтересованности, пошла бы в атаку по-настоящему.

Глядя ему в глаза, Азам с лёгким звоном прикоснулся к его бокалу своим и пригубил золотистую тяжёлую жидкость, оставившую потёки на стеклянных стенках. Патрик сделал глоток, замерев то ли из-за ярких дымных нот, то ли пригвождённый к месту неожиданно завораживающими чёрными глазами, а потом перед его лицом возникла вилка.

— Закусывай. Напиться раз в год это хорошо, но лучше всё-таки не на голодный желудок, — прокомментировал Азам. Выглядел он серьёзно, но вокруг глаз наметились знакомые уже морщинки, предвестники улыбки.

Патрик рассмеялся и послушно подцепил очередной пельмень. Нужно будет хоть узнать, что это. Потрясающее сочетание вкусов. Азам всё-таки заулыбался, тоже взяв столовые приборы, — да он сам как эльф.

Пили она наравне, но Азам не отпускал себя: у него немного замедлились движения и речь стала слишком чёткой, и на этом всё. Больше лёгкого хмеля он себе не позволил. Правда, в нём внезапно проснулся интерес к тактильному общению: то его ухоженные сильные пальцы невесомо касались ладони Патрика, то задерживались на предплечье чуть дольше, чем необходимо, чтобы привлечь внимание. Вроде бы незначительные сигналы, которые и замечать не стоит, но для сдержанного, не позволяющего себе лишних движений Азама это было почти откровенное соблазнение.

Во всяком случае, Патрик на это очень надеялся, потому что на него оно определённо действовало. А может, секрет как раз в этой сдержанности: каждый малый знак внимания казался чем-то значительным, только для него — для них двоих. Одно движение, и ты чувствуешь себя особенным. Мастер-класс по обольщению от виртуозных стариканов.

Патрик тоже начал глушить опьянение: во-первых, жалко пропустить такой вечер, а во-вторых, если он собирается интересно его закончить, то тем более не стоит надираться до непотребного состояния.

Азам, похоже, наслаждался происходящим: регулярно подливал им выпивку, следил, чтобы на тарелке не заканчивалась еда, улыбался проходящим мимо гостям, давая втянуть себя в короткие, ничего не значащие беседы, много и интересно рассказывал о родине, а потом внимательно слушал Патрика, вспоминающего всякую ерунду — хотя, наверное, не такую уж ерунду, раз Азам наводящими вопросами сам подводил к этим темам.

Они вместе прошли по залу, чтобы поприветствовать знакомых существ и выпить с ними шампанского, надолго застряли с Рудольфом, обсуждая последние новости спорта, подняли по бокалу со стариканом и бедолагами на дежурстве, распаковали символические подарки, обнаружив в них по небольшой шоколадной фигурке. Когда они оказались недалеко от выхода, Патрик взял Азама за запястье и потянул прочь из зала.

— У тебя верхняя одежда с собой? — спросил он, проходя мимо гардероба.

Азам в считанные секунды нашёл свою куртку и последовал за Патриком на улицу. Тот забрался в ближайшее ожидающее такси и подвинулся в глубь салона, освобождая место. Азам сел рядом, захлопнул дверь и признал:

— Это было неожиданно.

— Ты хотел ещё остаться, что ли? — спросил Патрик. — Скукота же. Плежэ-стрит, 4а, — обратился он к водителю. Почувствовав взгляд Азама, он насмешливо улыбнулся. Ну что поделаешь, не он же названия улицам даёт.

Дорогу до дома они провели в молчании. Патрик не знал, о чём думал Азам, когда смотрел в окно на проплывающий мимо ночной город — сам он расслабился, откинувшись на спинку. Его не терзали сомнения, или неловкость, или нетерпение, или что там должно терзать в такой момент. Он наслаждался вечером, свободой от работы, компанией. Если тебе хорошо, почему просто не получать удовольствие, не заглядывая в следующую секунду? Она будет так же хороша, с чего бы ей отличаться?

Стоило машине остановиться у ступеней, он расплатился и взбежал к двери. Азам последовал за ним, сняв обувь и повесив куртку на крючок, едва оказался в доме.

— Выпьешь что-нибудь? — предложил Патрик, расстёгивая пиджак. Туфли остались в коридоре, вместе с шарфом и осточертевшей шляпой. Хорошо хоть, нечасто приходится выступать в полном параде.

— Нет, — ответил Азам.

Он придержал Патрика чуть выше локтя, вынуждая посмотреть на себя. Его ладонь, лёгшая на шею сзади, почти обжигала. Повинуясь едва ощутимому нажиму, Патрик наклонился. Вроде бы Азам не пытался продавить, приказать, показать, кто тут хозяин, но ему и не надо было этого делать. Он точно знал свои желания и просто их демонстрировал. Просто вёл, просто устанавливал ритм, просто делал что считал нужным. Ни в едином его жесте не проскользнуло намёка на властность или открытое доминирование, но Патрику в голову не приходило воспротивиться или попробовать перехватить инициативу.

Наверное, стоило ожидать чего-то подобного. Он по-прежнему направлял их, как и несколькими часами ранее, когда незаметно, будто невзначай, контролировал разговор и скорость, с которой они двигались навстречу друг другу.

В их поцелуе не было жадности или неконтролируемой страсти: голова не кружилась от избытка эмоций, дыхание не срывалось, из горла не вылетали непрошеные звуки. Азам не обнимал Патрика, не прижимал ближе — всего лишь по-прежнему придерживал за шею и изучал твёрдыми губами. Неспешно, основательно, уверенно. Патрик послушно раскрывался навстречу, встречал чужой язык, так же изучал чужой горячий рот, отдавался медленным, завораживающим движениям и этому странному резонансу, с которым их силы реагировали друг на друга.

Он настолько потерялся в ощущениях, что пришёл в себя, только когда упал на диван, упёршийся в икры под коленками. Надо понимать, Азам голову не потерял, а дотолкал их до гостиной. Патрик очень надеялся, что в его слабости виноват хмель. С другой стороны, много ли существует любовников, умеющих в прямом смысле заставить забыть обо всём? Круто на такого нарваться.

Откинувшись на спинку, Патрик посмотрел на Азара:

— Пошли наверх, у меня здесь ничего нет.

— Успеем, — ответил тот и, придержав голову Патрика за волосы, поставил одно колено на диван, а потом наклонился и втянул его в новый поцелуй, не менее тягучий, неторопливый, но на этот раз гораздо более богатый чувствами. Теперь тело Азама излучало сдерживаемую страсть, а его движения словно приобретали особый смысл — будто каждый выдох, каждый, самый незаметный и невинный, жест были только для Патрика и его удовольствия.

Тот сполз немного вниз, так чтобы голова осталась лежать на спинке, а сам провёл руками по бёдрам Азама, пока не остановился на ремне. Помедлив немного, он потянул рубашку вверх, чтобы вытащить её из брюк и коснуться пальцами обнажённой кожи спины — невозможно, опаляюще горячей. Да, щиты не могли полностью сдержать такой уровень силы. Но насколько же у них разные стихии. Как столь близкий контакт между ними вообще возможен?

— Азам, — пробормотал Патрик, с трудом выплывая из марева возбуждения, больше похожего на транс.

— М? — отозвался тот, прикусывая кожу на его шее.

— Опусти щиты.

Подняв голову, Азам пристально на него посмотрел. Патрик ласкающим движением обвёл его талию прямо над линией ремня.

— Опусти.

Мгновение ничего не происходило, а потом мир исчез. Остались только тяжёлое дыхание, странный звук — шёпот? звон? — где-то далеко, на границе слышимости, и раскалённые прикосновения, которых было слишком много и которых катастрофически не хватало. Они обжигали лицо, рот, шею, пах. Патрик понятия не имел, кто из них расстегнул его брюки или как это произошло — просто внезапно он ощутил эти прикосновения на члене, и провалился в самый неожиданный и самый яркий оргазм в жизни. Пришёл в себя он как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Азам замер, закрыв глаза, и излился на его рубашку, уже залитую спермой.

Азам опёрся одной рукой на спинку дивана и прислонился ко лбу Патрика своим. Вау. Точно надо будет попробовать с полным резервом. И если из-за этого он станет первым рождественским эльфом, скончавшимся от инфаркта, оно того стоит. Отдышавшись, Азам сел рядом и улыбнулся:

— Думаю, тебе нужно в душ.

— Угу, — не двигаясь, лениво отозвался Патрик.

— Давай выпьем что-нибудь горячее, примем душ, а перед этим включим в спальне отопление. Здесь же есть отопление?

Ну да, точно, он же плохо переносит холод, а силу предпочитает беречь, хотя с такой прорвой он бы и не заметил мизерного оттока на поддержание тепла. С другой стороны, Патрик точно не против Азама в спальне, так что пусть будет отопление.

Патрик поднялся и, стащив с себя брюки, чтобы не запачкать, наклонился за выпавшим из кармана телефоном.

— А-а-а! — заорал он, резко выпрямляясь, и обернулся к Азаму. Если кто-то скажет, что укус за задницу — это сексуально, дайте ему в рожу, потому что полноценный укус за задницу, да ещё подпитанный силой, это до хрена больно. — Ты меня пометил, что ли?!

— Временно, через неделю сойдёт. Прости, не знаю, что на меня нашло, — развёл руками он, виновато улыбаясь. Даже клыки до сих пор не втянулись.

Не успел Патрик открыть рот, чтобы послать его подальше, как зажатый в кулаке телефон завибрировал, извещая о входящем сообщении. С фотографии контакта сурово смотрел старикан.

«С Рождеством, Патрик! Спасибо, что согласился поработать сверхурочно».

Патрик впечатал лицо в ладонь и почувствовал, как впервые в жизни приближается к тому, чтобы покраснеть. Наверное, надо быть польщённым, что сам старикан занялся твоим рождественским желанием, но при мысли, что тот видел и как планировал исполнение… Ладно, против старикана бессилен любой ифрит, тут беситься бесполезно. Отопление, чайник, душ, а потом много-много секса и не думать, не думать, не думать об этом. Никогда.


End file.
